Alluring Secret Black Vow - Fairy Tail Version
by NyankoSenpai
Summary: Love between a human and an angel is absolutely forbidden and yet, they continued to love each other. Even if she fell into the dark abyss without her wings and he married someone he didn't love in the first place, they will hold on to their vows until the day they meet again. NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

Alluring Secret ~ Black Vow

Chapter 1: The Injured Angel That Fell From Heaven

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia, an angel that 'accidentally' fell from heaven, is now wandering the sun-lit streets of Magnolia, Fiore. She cannot fly back to heaven until she recovers from her injury. Her friend, Happy, an exceed is accompanying her until her wings feel better. He was the reason why she fell out of heaven, he pushed her, as a joke. She had her blonde hair tied on either side of her head, a white, sleeveless shirt that stops at the middle of her stomach and really short, white shorts with a belt made out of chains. The humans scattered all over the place don't notice their presence but they hide among the shadows anyway, only certain people can see them. Lucy knows that Magnolia is known for it's destructive mages from Fairy Tail, she watches their antics nearly every day and laughs at them. Just a few moments ago, Happy stole fish from a store and the people inside screamed and fainted from the 'cursed' floating fish...

"It's nearly sundown." Happy cheerfully said while munching on a fish. Lucy glared at her flying companion before sighing,

"Oh man! Loke-nii is going to be so mad at me!" Lucy slumped her shoulders, her wings pointing down with it. Happy floated down and landed on her head with a 'ploof'.

"How did you get us lost Lushy?" An angry tick mark appeared on her forehand, she reached for Happy's sack and carried him in front of her.

"How did I get us lost?! You're the one who went into all the fish shops in town! There were humans there Happy, they could've seen us!" Lucy pointed at him accusingly, he looked taken back.

"But Luushhhyy! There was fish!" A staring contest began between the two, Happy enlarged his eyes to make himself cuter and Lucy narrowed her eyes at him, but Happy's eyes were just too cute,

"Ugh, fine, but don't do it again. Now, how do we get out of here?" She looked around while walking ahead,

"I've never seen this part of the town." Happy said while landing on Lucy's shoulder. Lucy climbed on top of a house to get a better view. Happy shielded his eyes from the sun's rays, he could see a stall selling fish.

"Yeah, me either." Lucy jumped off of the roof and landed gentily on the ground. Happy floated not too far behind her.

"Lucy~ your skills with directions are-" Lucy held her glove-covered hand over Happy's mouth and said with an evil smile on her face,

"Finish that sentence."

_"Hey Gray! That information you gave me was wrong!"_

Lucy and Happy stiffened at the sound, they could see shadows of two men becoming closer. Then Lucy yelled while holding Happy's tail,

"Someone's coming! Hide!" Happy yelped by the sudden tug from his tail,

"Where?! There's nothing here!" They panicked as they heard the voices becoming closer and closer, there wasn't anything to hide behind. Lucy came up with an idea: become one with nature.

"Um...err...do a tree pose like how Levy-chan showed us!" Lucy and Happy clapped their hands together above their heads while standing on one foot. They watched as a man with pink-hair and a boy without a shirt walked past them. The pink-haired one caught Lucy's attention, he had black eyes, messy hair, tanned skin and a well-toned body. A blush covered Lucy's cheeks as he walked in front of them. Happy saw Lucy's rare far-away look in her eyes and he smiled. Once they were out of sight, they sighed in relief and dropped their hands immediately.

"That's a relief, he couldn't see us." Lucy noticed Happy's stare and she touched random parts of her face, "What? Is there something in my face?" He laughed and made that face,

"You liiike him~" He rolled his tongue. The blush on her face intensified and she quickly denied it,

"I do not! You know that's impossible Happy, don't you remember?"

"Rule 1: Love between an angel and a human is forbidden." Happy rolled his eyes before taking out an another fish from his sack.

"Exactly, so stop lying."

"Whatever you say Lucy, but you totally like him." Lucy ignored Happy's last remark and stomped her way ahead of him. Lucy's foot got caught in a crack,

"Woah!" She fell face-first to the ground and Happy rushed to her side,

"Lucy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just tripped over."

"Hey, you alright there?" Happy and Lucy slowly turned their heads around with a horrified look on their faces to the pink-haired man they saw before. They continued to stare at him before Happy screamed,

"Lucy! He can see us! Run!" Happy flew away without looking back, Lucy stood up, quickly apologised and ran after Happy,

"Happy you idiot! Wait up! Oomph!" Lucy had fallen, again, but she stood up and tried to use her wings,

"O-Oi! Don't run away!" He called, Lucy kept running until she fell again, 'stop falling over!' Lucy mentally shrieked. She heard the man running after her. Lucy extended a hand out for Happy and screamed,

"Happy! Don't leave me behind!" Lucy heard a cough turned around to face the pink-haired man, she took a better look at his handsome face. She blushed at his stare, which was a bad thing. Chuckling, he held out a hand for her and she hesitantly took it. "U-um, thank you...?"

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." Lucy stood up and patted the dust off of her shorts before closing her eyes,

"Thank you Natsu-san." Lucy bowed deeply, making him laugh at her and her blush deepened,

"There's no need for that, just call me Natsu." Lucy looked up, shocked. To her, humans creatures that angel's could not interact with. Loke told her that humans would kill you as soon as possible, so why was he so friendly?

"O-ok, Natsu." Natsu's gaze moved to the wings behind Lucy then his face brightened up,

"Wow! You have wings? Are you a cosplayer?" Lucy's mouth gaped open then she exploded in irritation,

"What?! No!"

"What a weirdo.." Natsu looked away while stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm not a weirdo! I'm an angel!" Then she pointed with a gloved hand to his hair, "At least I don't have pink hair!"

"It's not pink! It's salmon."

"Suuuure, whatever you say."

"But is it true that you're an angel? That's awesome!" That question took Lucy off guard, no human alive are supposed to see angels or know that they exist. She panicked and lied,

"No, that was a joke! Happy and I were just joking around!" Lucy waved her hands, indicating Natsu to 'drop-it'.

"You're lying Luce." Natsu deadpanned.

"Luce?"

"It's your nickname from now on!"

"How do you know my name?"

"I heard it from your friend Happy who was yelling your name out." As if on cue, Happy came out of nowhere and yelled,

"Luuushhhyy!" Happy flew into Lucy's breasts and cried, "That man didn't kill you?"

"No. He kind of saved me, I guess." Lucy scratched her head and laughed it off. Happy dropped to the ground and his eyes flickered between the two before putting on that face again,

"You liiiikkee each other!" Natsu and Lucy immediately blushed and started to sweat and stutter,

"W-We do not!" 'He likes her', Happy's grin widened.

"Seriously, Happy, enough! How many times do I have to tell you?!" 'She totally likes him', Happy's grin turned smug before sighing,

"Love between a human and an angel is a forbidden sin blah, blah, blah." Lucy karate-chopped his head softly."I forgot! We have to get out of here before anymore humans see us!" Lucy smacked her forehead and she scooped up Happy in her arms,

"Thanks for reminding me Happy and thank you Natsu." Lucy bowed deeply and turned on her heel, "Now come on-" She felt something warm tug her wrist, she whipped her head around to find Natsu's hand.

"You guys can stay at Fairy Tail!" He beamed at her. Lucy and Happy stole glances from each other before looking back to Natsu,

"W-what?"

"Come with me to Fairy Tail!" Natsu repeated, Lucy attempted to get her hand out of Natsu's grip, but he tightened it.

"We don't want to be any trouble."

"Nah, everyone in Fairy Tail are nothing but trouble. Follow me!" Before Lucy and Happy can protest, Natsu started to run and dragging them along with him.

"Uwah! Slow down!"

_Unknowingly, Natsu and Lucy fell in love with each other at their first encounter. _

* * *

I am back with an another story. YEAH *w*

Based on Alluring Secret ~ Black Vow, excluding all the gender switching and the girl falling in love with an another girl.

Hope you like it!

REVIEW LIKE MEN, MEN!

NyankoSenpai out.


	2. Chapter 2

Alluring Secret ~ Black Vow

Chapter 2: The Angel That Could Not Be Seen

* * *

Lucy and Happy stared at the humongous Fairy Tail building, their mouths were gaped open and Happy dropped his sack from his paws. They thought it was big, but not this big! Lucy clapped her hands and jumped in excitement,

"Wow!" Gently, she used her recovered wings and flew around the guild, inspecting every nook and cranny. "This is Fairy Tail up close?" Happy flew up as well, before getting caught in one of the flags.

"It's looks so much better from watching it from the clouds!" Happy's voice was muffled from the fabric of the flags as he struggled against it.

Natsu called to them, "You've seen Fairy Tail before?" Lucy glided back down to the ground and nodded,

"Of course! Everyone in heaven knows about Fairy Tail, mostly about their destruction issues." Lucy whispered the last few words, but Natsu heard it anyway. Happy fell from the flag and landed on Lucy's head, creating a big bump. She tilted her head slightly so that Happy rolled off and landed on the hard, concrete ground.

"Shall we go in?" Natsu reached for the door knob, waiting for their response.

"Yes!" Natsu's leg instantly was covered in fire and he kicked the guild doors open, the doors were destroyed. Some of the flying pieces of wood fell on Gray, who groaned. Natsu bellowed out for the all the guild to hear,

"Minna! I'm back!" Many greeted him and others waved, "Guess what?!"

"What is it?" Erza called while chewing on a piece of cake.

"I want to meet my new friends, Lucy and Happy!" Natsu gestured to right side of him. Lucy and Happy remembered something, most humans cannot see them. They averted their gaze from the guild members and towards the floor. The guild stared at him in silence before hollering out in laughter,

"Are those your imaginary friends?" Gray came up to him while clutching his stomach, Natsu looked confused,

"No! They're right beside me, can't you see them?" Natsu switched his gaze to Lucy and Happy, they held a gloomy expression. He opened his mouth to say something but Gray interrupted,

"Haha! You must be PRETTY lonely." Gray emhasized on the word 'pretty', making Natsu really mad.

"What?! No!" Natsu and Gray's forehead collided, several veins popping angrily on their faces. The guild returned to their usual routine: drinking, picking missions, eating strawberry cake. They acted like nothing happened.

_Lonely...Lonely...Lonely...Lonely..._

'That word...' Lucy gripped the sides of her head, that word triggered so many emotions. Happy knew exactly why and he needed her to calm down before she loses it,

"Lucy, we should go." He tugged on her shoulder, she didn't move. "Lucy." She snapped back to reality and staggered towards the guild doors, Happy supported her weight, just in case she collapsed. After going through the entrance, Happy gentily led Lucy down to the exterior walls of the building. Sweat beads rolled down her forehead and her breaths came out as short puffs.

"Lucy..." Happy sat on her lap, looking at her with worried eyes. Lucy gentily patted Happy's head, stroking his blue ears. She smiled sadly, she lifted Happy off of her lap and stood up,

"I'm fine Happy, I think we should go now." Happy nodded and flew up to Lucy's height, motioning her to hold on to his hands, her wings were still weak to fly great distances. Lucy grabbed his hands, Happy summoned all the strength he had and yelled out a cry. Lucy's body hovered slightly from the ground, she encouraged the blue exceed, more and more power gathered in his arms. The sound of a door slamming open made Happy jolt in shock, he lost Lucy's grip. Lucy landed on her back, she rolled over in pain.

"Lucy! Happy! Where are you going?!" Natsu knelt down to Lucy, he could see bruises and and dirt on her soft wings. Lucy's eyes were slightly opened and she muttered in one breath,

"There's really no point for us to stay here." Natsu's eyes widened and he looked at Happy, who was tending to Lucy's wings. He heard Lucy's breathing becoming more even.

"They can't see us anyway." Happy murmured. Natsu stood up and pointed at them angrily,

"But I can see you!" Lucy sat up slowly, ignoring the pain on her back and Happy's protests.

"Natsu..." Lucy looked at him and he roared out again,

"I don't want to lose an another friend!"

Happy sighed and looked down, "We don't want to make you look like a fool in front of your guild."

Lucy spoke up while fidgeting around, "My friend, Levy, had interacted with a human before. It did not end well."

"Don't leave me alone, please.." Natsu fell on his knees, clapping his hands together in front of his forehead. Lucy sighed before placing a hand on his surprisingly soft hair,

"Alright, j-just don't get on your knees like that. It's embarrassing, for the three of us."

Natsu looked up, a small smile spread across his face, "Really?!"

"Yes!" Lucy helped Natsu stand up and she advised him, "When you go inside your guild, pretend we are not there."

"So you won't go away?"

Lucy flicked his forehead, "For the last time, no!"

"You promise?" Natsu held both of her hands and leaned in really close to her face. Lucy blushed and looked away,

"P-Promise."

"Yay!" Natsu hugged them both tightly, Happy looked like he was about to faint from the lack of oxygen. Lucy struggled from his grip, she tried to kick him but he was too and other townspeople who had a lot of time in their hands, stared at the famous Fire Dragon Slayer, he looked like he was hugging the air. Happy squeezed through Natsu's hug and dropped to the ground. He watched Natsu nuzzle his face into Lucy's stomach and Lucy was yelling at him with a blush on her face. He smiled, 'She's finally happy, after all these years.'

"Natsu! Let go of me already!" Lucy attempted to pry Natsu's arms off of her but again, he was too strong for her. Natsu laughed,

"Haha!" He let go of Lucy and held her by the shoulders, "How about we go on a mission?"

"Really?!" Natsu grabbed by the hand and dragged her through the guild doors, laughing and smiling the whole way. More and more people stared at the boy, he was talking and laughing to himself, they watched him running through the doors and pulling something behind him.

Happy stared at Lucy and Natsu sprint through the door and he suddenly realised, the two of them had left him standing alone outside, "Wait up!"

* * *

Gah! I haven't updated for a while! Sorry! Blame high school and the dreadful homework -_-

_VOcaloIdandFTfan, you're here again! I'm so happy for that! I hope you will continue reading this ^_^_

_Critic-san, Hinagiku Zeelmart, Pandachan 120 and SasusakuIslovelyy, thank you for favouriting this story!_

_AngelsFairyTail, Chibi-bakanalu, Critic-san, Hinagaku Zeelmart, Pandachan 120 and The Infamous Smile of Monalisa, I also thank you for following this story!_

Review like crazy! CARAZY.

If you have the time, read my other stories!

NyankoSenpai out.


End file.
